Truth and Lies
by tygro
Summary: Naruto has been raised in a world of deceit. Son of a captured Iwa nin, he is lied to about his background and his life. Raised as a tool, what will happen when he discovers the truth?
1. Chapter 1

This is my 2nd Fanfic and im still relatively new to this so be nice. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Yondaime sat calmly behind his desk, contemplating the future in which he would not be in. Soon, it was only a matter of days, before the kyuubi arrived to Konoha, pillaging and destroying the village. He had already decided and known how the only way of defeating such beast is. By sealing it. He had known and accepted this long ago, for in exchange for sealing the beast he would lose his soul. He knew that he had to seal it into his son. His unborn son.

But that wasn't what was bothering him. He was worried about his son's well-being. Knowing that the villagers wouldn't be grateful for the sacrifice that both he and his son have made, he has made a plan. Though intricate, he was sure that it would work.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_October 10__th_

Standing ontop of Gamabunta's head, Yondaime now had a clear view over the village, or what was left of it. All around him, he could see death and gore. He could hear the shouts of his fellow shinobis, calling each other to retreat. He had already, informed Sandaime of his plan. Looking into the eyes of Kyuubi, he flashed through several hand-seals. It was done. A dark and powerful creature which could only be a shinigami appeared behind him, dwarfing the existence of all around it with its powerful aura. The creature's hand, reached into Minato's soul, dragging it out ever so slowly and painfully, while with the other hand doing the same to Kyuubi. Screaming silently in pain, a thin line of blood trickled out of Yondaime's mouth as he fell back to the ground, his own child clenched in his chest.

Around, dozens of shinobis came to aid their fallen leader. However, they were too late. The baby, lay their ever so silently, still in the arms of the dead man. Sandaime, quickly arrived to the scene. Holding the baby gently he made his way back to the hokage tower. Tomorrow they will grieve for another fallen leader.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_3 days later_

It had been three days since the death of the Yondaime, and as the Yondiame wished, the Sandaime, Sarutobi, was already putting the Yondaime's plan into action. Of course, the council knew and approved to it. The plan was rather well thought out in Sarutobis opinion as he puffed into his pipe. He knew that his son would be badly treated in Konoha. However, it would be too suspicious if his son suddenly left without a trace. Therefore, they will 'replace' the Namikaze (Is that the right name?) boy with another. This boy, according to Yondaime had to fit in perfectly.

During the Shinobi War, several Iwa shinobis were captured and interrogated. Most of them were killed after interrogation or died during it. However there was an Iwa nin, whom happened to be pregnant at the time. They, of course locked her up instead of killing her. That was nine months ago, however, on the day before the kyuubi attack, a child was born. The boy, happened to also of had blond hair. This fitted in perfectly with Yondaime's plan for this child was none other than the child of the Iwa's Kage. A boy with great potential which can easily be brain-washed and lied to into becoming one of Konoha's greatest tool. The real Namikaze boy will leave the village and be personally trained by Uzumaki Kushina and some other Jounins to become the next possible Hokage. He would come back in 15 years time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

6 years later, Naruto age six.

Naruto had recently achieved the rank genin, and as promised was given several scrolls as well as a raise in his allowance. He smirked ever so slightly as he entered his apartment. The apartment itself was quite ordinary with a single plain bed in one room and a kitchen in the other with a table to eat on. He sat down on his bed, sighing in relief as the muscles in his legs relaxed. He sat down reading the scrolls. The first few were jutsu scrolls which contained a couple of low leveled offensive jutsus. He continued to rummage through the new stash. He soon came upon an elemental scroll which gave instructions on how to test what type of elemental chakra a person has. He continued to look. He finally came upon a tattered scroll. Unlike the other ones, it was messily written with rips in the corner. He opened it up, curious as what was in it. Noting that it was a letter, he scanned through the contents before reading it properly.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I am Namikaze Minato, otherwise known as the 4__th__ hokage or the yellow flash. I don't have much time but I'll try and make this as simple as possible. I AM YOUR FATHER! (srry, was watching star wars recently and couldn't help it) You may not know but there was no coincidence with the fact that your birthday was on the same day as Kyuubi's defeat. For you see, Kyuubi was an immortal demon, well as immortal as they can get, and I could not destroy or kill him physically. Therefore, I was forced to seal him into a baby. And that baby was you. I'm sorry for the burden in which you carry but you were the only choice as I couldn't trust anyone else, or have the heart to give this burden to anyone else. For this I'm truly sorry. I know that the villagers will hate you, but you must understand that this is for the best._

_I must go now. Good luck, son._

_Yondaime_

_P.S. Don't worry about the demon bothering you, I made sure that it is safely locked up so that it cant harm you._

After reading the scroll, he lay on his bed in silence. Rereading the letter over and over again in his head. It made sense. The strange seal near his abdomen. The strange glances and hateful looks from the villagers. But most of all, what made the most sense was how the council was treating him. He wasn't sure what they were doing. They were either training a powerful tool or protecting the hokage's son. He didn't know but it didn't matter. It finally made sense.

Hopping off his bed, he made his way to the training area where he can train his new jutsu. Still, something was bothering him. He continued training.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_2 years later_

Naruto jumped from tree to tree silently. The wind blew against his face as he traveled past ancient trees which dwarfed him. His chuuin green Konoha jacket and normal shinobi attire blended into the surrounding perfectly. He continued to jump. Once he completes his mission, he will finally be able to attain the rank jounin at age 9. His mission was relatively easy, kill a missing-nin, come back with the head and sword and then he will receive the rank. Normally, this was left to hunter-nins to do but this was an exception. Unlike other shinobis, Naruto was forced to be a solo team. The means that because of his 1-man team status, he had to take special tests assigned by the council and hokage. The missing nin which he was to hunt down has been in the bingo books for a while, though not strong, he had the tendencies of escaping death quite a number of times. Looking at the picture of the nin that he was given, he dashed off into the forest.

It took 3 hours to track down the shinobi using the little resources he had. He found him in a small village near rain. Naruto followed the shinobi until they reached a safe distance away from the village. Throwing a couple of kunais at the shinobi, be made a couple of kage bunshins in the cover of the greeny foliage. The missing-nin, otherwise known as Aoi, quickly deflected the kunais with the raijin.

Sending out some kage bunshins, Naruto analyzed his opponent, making mental notes about his weaknesses which seemed very many and easy to exploit. _Hmmm…Relies too much on one hand…too arrogant and emotional at times…depends too much on the sword…_ as Naruto continued to list down Aoi's weaknesses, his clones were beginning to get overpowered and were quickly dispelled. Aoi, sensing a disturbance in one of the tree tops quickly threw a kunai, aimed to draw out his opponent.

He could see, after throwing the kunai that it worked. His opponent seemed to be a konoha shinobi. A very young one at that. He could already tell that this wasn't an ordinary shinobi. Judging from the clothes and stance in which the shinobi took, he would say that the boy was rather strong and experienced for his age. Nevertheless, the boy would die at his hands. Preparing his sword, the raijin, he slid himself into a basic kenjutsu stance. _Better end this quick._

By now, Naruto had created several clones. Signaling for the first two clones to attack, he stood back. The first two quickly closed in the distance between them and were soon in striking distance. The first one, jumped up attacking the man from above whilst the other attacked from below. Dispelling one of them, he was punched by the other. The punch, he could tell, was chakra enhanced, though not powerful enough to rival a certain sannin's one, it was enough to know Aoi off his feet. It was then that Aoi realized what was happening. Behind him, was another clone. Too slow to stop or block the clone, he was brutally kicked towards another Naruto. This time, however, he was ready. Quickly switching himself with a log, he prepared himself.

The two hits were more powerful than he expected. He could feel his muscles aching and bruising from the impact. Grunting in pain, he charged towards Naruto. However, as he sliced Naruto, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, blocking his view in all angles. Outside, Naruto finished his final handseals. "Kaze no Yaiba". Instantly, blade of wind entered the smoke, billowing it away, only to reveal another destroyed piece of wood.

Annoyed, Naruto let down his guard. This proved to be a deadly mistake. Aoi, taking advantage of Naruto, quickly striked Naruto in the head. Luckily, Naruto withdrew fast enough to make most of the attack miss him. Unfortunately, the sword made contact with his left eye, instantly frying it. Stumbling back, Naruto felt his eye. It was completely fried, he couldn't see anything from the eye.

Looking back at his hands, he saw, to his amazement that there were now slits. Without warning, the slits opened up to reveal a mouth. Looking at his other hand, he saw that the same thing had happened to the other hand. Seeing as he had no time to worry about such a thing now, Naruto quickly performed a handseal. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin" he whispered as hundreds of clones surrounded him. Using them all, they all attacked at once. It was only a matter of time before Aoi was defeated and killed. Taking the stolen sword and the head, he quickly dashed off to Konoha, wondering what the slits in his hands were. By now, the tongues of the mouth had licked off the blood on his hand. Deciding to test out the mouths, he willed the mouth to close itself. Noticing that it did just that, he began to test it out more.

Finally, after an hour, he reached back to Konoha. Making sure he hid his hands, he entered the Hokage tower. Waiting for the Hokage to finish his meeting, he couldn't help but wonder. _This must be a bloodline…But I don't remember learning about any bloodline like this. Nor do I think that the Yondaime had such a bloodline. Strange…_

Deciding to keep it secret, he entered the Hokage's office.

"This is the sword that you requested, the raijin," placing the sword carefully on the Hokages desk. "The mission was a success, I have disposed of the body as you asked and brought the head to the back.

Placing the sack where the head was in on the table, he continued his report. "The mission was successful though in the process I was severely injured, resulting in the loss of my left eye." Indicating the now patched up eye.

"Is there anything else?" asked the Hokage.

Ever so hesitantly, Naruto replied with a firm "No".

Nodding, the Hokage handed over the Jounin jacket. "I will see what we can do for your missing eye. You will be informed within a week. You are dismissed".

Walking out of the door, Naruto made his way home to rest.

_4 Days later_

Naruto stood in the middle of training ground 18. After searching the Konoha library, he came to the conclusion that this wasn't a Konoha bloodline. This led to the conclusion that this was either a new one, which was unlikely, or was one from another village, which too was unlikely.

Searching up the various villages bloodlines that Konoha knew of, he soon came across the ones from Iwa. This section, he noted was rather large compared to the others. Probably because of the amount of captured shinobis from there which they could test and write information on. It was then that it clicked. At first, it seemed absurd but he knew that it was very well possible. Looking through the vague descriptions and capabilities of the bloodlines, he came across the one that he was looking for.

_Name of bloodline???_

_Type of bloodline: Offensive, involves the hand_

_Class: Class A_

_Description: The user can create explosives out of the 'mouths' in the hands. Explosives are usually creatures which can move around, thus making the explosives even more deadly. Thought to have different 'levels' in which the user can achieve. _

It was then that Naruto started to get more suspicious and paranoid. He knew that the council had something to do with it and he didn't like it.

Stopping his training, he turned around to see a chuuin standing before him, panting slightly.

"The Hokage requests your presence at the Hokage Tower" he said while taking a couple of deep breathes before leading Naruto to the Hokage.

Upon entering the room, he saw Uchiha clan head, seated opposite to the Hokage. They seemed to of been having a deep conversation before he entered. Noticing his presence, their conversation abruptedly stopped. The Clan head turned around, acknowledging Naruto's presence.

"You sent for me, Hokage-sama?" asked Naruto as he entered the room. He could feel the Uchiha's eyes looking at him.

"Yes, come and have a seat" the Hokage gestured vaguely to the seat near the Uchiha.

Sitting down, though quite uncomfortably he looked up just as the Hokage continued.

"Recently, an Uchiha has been found dead of unknown reasons. This Uchiha was a man by the names of Uchiha Shisui. He was found dead recently and it seems that his eyes are unharmed. Clan head of the Uchiha clan," gesturing to the man next to Naruto, "Has agreed to implant one of Shisui's eyes into your damaged one. The Sharingan is in the 3rd stage meaning it has 3 tomoes. If you would please, sign this contract."

Pushing a piece of paper to Naruto, he offered a pen which he accepted. Reading through the contract quickly, he signed it with little hesitation.

"Good, we will start the procedure tomorrow, for now have some rest. Meet us at the Hospital waiting room tomorrow morning. You are dismissed." He said as he turned back to the Uchiha, seemingly in another deep conversation.

Naruto left, excitement boiled up at the thoughts of another eye. _A powerful eye._

_2 days later (after implant)_

Naruto woke up groggily as sunlight splashed against his face. Opening his eyes ever so slightly, he couldn't help but admire the surgeon's handy-work. He could see much better than before, everything seemed more clear and precise.

Going through his normal morning chores, he noticed how the sharingan was permanently on. He could feel it digging into his rather large pit of chakra. Adjusting the cloth of his headband, he soon made it so it blocked his left eye. Leaving his apartment, he dashed off to the Hokage tower for missions.

Upon entering the tower, he was greeted by guards and the receptionist. Soon he came to the area where all the shinobis acquire their missions, whether it was a D-ranked to an S-ranked. Walking in, he came upon the hokage. Next to him was a chuuin who was holding a list which presumably held all the missions that were available.

"Ahhh…Naruto-kun, we were expecting you to be here, going to try and test out your new eye?" asked the hokage with a small smile on his wrinkly face. "Well, your in luck, we have just received a new mission from a konoha businessman. He was apparently robbed of a rather important document by a group of Iwa shinobis. Your mission will be a group mission consisting of you, Kakashi and Yamato. Your team captain will be Kakashi, he will inform you of the details." Gesturing to 2 other anbus whom revealed themselves from the shadows of the room.

Naruto frowned ever so slightly. Those two were way above his level, why was the Hokage sending him with them? And why isn't this a team mission? Normally, even in infiltration missions, he would be sent alone but for this one it didn't make sense. Sighing, he mentally added this piece of information to his growing conspiracy theory which up until now couldn't find any evidence of proving.

Naruto walked up to the two other anbus. Both dwarfed him. Looking at them, he could tell that these two were probably one of the strongest shinobis in the village.

"We are going to meet up at the west gate, I will inform you of the mission details as we go along" the man in the wolf mask said as he disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Seeing this, the other 2 followed, both disappearing.

Walking out of the west gate, the man name Kakashi began to talk. "Okay, this mission will be an S classed mission. It will involve 2 things. As you know, the first one is to retrieve the document from the Iwagakure scroll room. However, the second mission involves assassinating another man. Luckily, this man isn't a shinobi, but he does have shinobi guards. This man is a member if the Iwagakure council who has a lot of influence in the council. He might just start another shinobi war if we aren't careful. We will devise a plan when we reach our destination"

Jumping from tree to tree, the group made good progress. It was soon the 4th day and they were arriving to their destination. Iwagakure, from what Naruto could see, was perhaps the dullest place he had ever seen. Built on rocks, the buildings seemed to of blended into the ground almost perfectly. The monotonous tone completely contrasted with the bright colours in which Naruto was used to seeing in Konoha. In the cover of some boulders, the three began division their plan.

"For this mission to work efficiently, we should split up. I'll go alone and take down the man. He will be on the other side of the village. This will obviously cause some commotion and draw the attention of the Iwa shinobis. You two will go from the other side and enter the scroll room which is next to their kage tower. Understood?" He whispered as he drew a map of the village in the dirt.

Nodding, they split up.

Naruto and Yamato calmly waited in the south side, hiding under the shadows of a tall tree. They can see the gate from where they were standing. Waiting for their captain signal they waited in silence. Suddenly there was a crackle in the head phones and a voice. "Mission succeeded, currently engaging enemy shinobis. You may proceed with the second part of the mission."

Nodding, the two dashed off, quickly taking out the guards without drawing too much attention. Speeding past the now deserted buildings, they came arrived to a wide stone building. It was the scroll room. Signaling for Naruto to enter, Yamato guarded the entrance.

Entering the cool stone room, Naruto quickly lit a torch. He knew he didn't have much time. Performing a kage bunshin, 10 Narutos were now in the center of the room. Signaling them to start searching he indicated an area in which they can search. The scroll room, he could see, was quite big. The room was littered with scrolls of all sorts, each neatly stacked in a rack. Noticing that he still wasn't making much progress, he created more Kage bunshins to help the search. Soon a clone came back to him holding a scroll. This scroll however wasn't the one that the mission was looking for. It was labeled Nendo Clan Techniques (I dunno Deidera's clan name so im calling it nendo or clay.)

Intrigued, Naruto hastily opened the scroll. Inside was a list of jutsus and fighting techniques of the Nendo clan. Quickly reading through it, he hid it in his bag. Grinning, Naruto sent the clone back to search for the document.

It took about another 5 minutes before they had finally found the scroll. It was relatively new, maintaining its clean and white quality. Taking the scroll back to Yamato, they quickly left the village undetected. Meeting up with Kakashi a couple of miles away from the village, they quickly left for Konoha once more.

Handing over the head of the businessman and the scroll, the received their pay and left the building, each to their own separate ways.

Naruto, walked towards the training area. Walking into training area 8, he took out the scroll and began to read it, every so often looking at his slitted hands. _Hmmm…interesting. _Getting up, he gathered some clay.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Okay, that's the first chapter of my second fic. R&R plz. Tried to make it a bit longer than the other one but its only a bit longer…

For those whom are still confused, Naruto ISNT yondaime's son. It was all part of the plan.

Happy to answer questions, know that some of it isn't described in enough detail. Anywayz, till next chapter.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_3 years later_

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage. His white porcelain mask decorated with black and red paint was tilted to the side, revealing his 12 year old face. He had, by now, attained the rank Anbu captain after years of hard work. It seemed unrealistic for such a boy to reach the rank at such a young age. Almost, _Itachi-like_.

He was currently reporting back to the Hokage after another successful mission. By now, he was jounin level without his skills in explosive clay. He made it sure that no one knew of his ability. For now, at least. He planned on leaving the village for good, but leaving a _present_ before doing so.

A lot has happened in the 3 years. He had managed to learn and master everything in the scroll which he took from the mission 3 years ago. He had also grown his jutsu library slightly though most of it was useless or inefficient to be used in his battles. However, what he most improved in was his taijutsu style. With the aid of the sharingan, his taijutsu style was a heavy combination of prediction, speed and clones.

Nevertheless, his knowledge about himself has also grown. It was a couple of months ago when he discovered it.

_Flashback_

He was planning to see the Hokage when he noticed that he wasn't in his office. Assuming that he was in a council meeting, he made his way to the meeting place. Waiting outside the door, he could hear some words from outside.

"….Naruto is…"

Noticing that they were talking about him, he listened more closely.

"It seems that Naruto has indeed become a powerful tool. However I am concerned of his loyalties to Konoha" said a loud deep voice.

Hearing grunts of agreement the man continued. "Its also seems, after an investigation from one of our shinobi, that his father, the Iwa Kage had a physical bloodline. The exploding clay"

Again, grunts of agreement and recognition soon followed.

"Nevertheless, the yondaime's plan was utterly brilliant. Placing that fake seal on the boy and cutting 'whisker-marks' on his cheeks was a great idea to fool him into believing that he had kyuubi inside him. However, it is only a matter of time before the boy finds out. We all know that he isn't a genius for nothing."

There was silence for a while before the man continued.

"Therefore, I suggest that we keep the boy under watch. 2 or 3 of my roots should do. If the boy shows any signs of wavering loyalty, they shall take him out."

Silence, it seemed that everyone was thinking it through.

"May I remind you that if he finds out about his true heritage and finds out what we did, he may seek revenge. After all, he was a double edged sword. A very powerful one at that."

For a while, silence hung in the air. Suddenly another voice spoke up. One full of wisdom and grief, which Naruto immediately recognized as the Hokage.

"All those in favour…"

There was the slight sound of moving hands. After a while the same voice spoke up again.

"All those against…"

Again, there was the sound of moving hands, however it was already obvious which side had won.

"Alright, it has been decided. Danzo, keep Naruto under surveillance by 3 of your roots until further notice".

Now there was the sound of moving chairs and groans of relief.

"We will discuss about the real son of Yondaime in the next meeting. Afterall, he will be coming back soon".

They have finished their meeting. Quickly hiding, he jumped onto the roof of the building before gathering his thoughts.

_My life was a…lie? My parents, Kyuubi…everything._

Hiding his emotions, he continued to ponder. Then who is the real son of Yondaime. Silently, he went back to the training grounds to train. He would make sure Konoha would pay. Most of all, he will find out the entire truth.

_End Flashback_

Naruto shifted his attention back to the Hokage. Looking at the Hokage more closely this time, he noticed how the Hokage didn't even look at him properly, like he was avoiding his gaze. It didn't matter.

"…because of this you will have no missions today" finished the Hokage as he dismissed Naruto.

Nodding, Naruto dashed off, sensing the 3 roots trailing him a safe distance behind. He finally arrived to his ideal location. It was a deserted street. He knew that no one would be here as this was one of his hiding places when he was young. Creating a kage bunshin and sending it to his apartment to gather his equipment and bag, he turned around to face his stalkers. Looking at his hands, he noticed that his 'mouths' were still working on the clay.

"Come out, Root" Naruto spat out as he drew out a kunai. There was a brief moment of awkward silence where he knew the Roots were contemplating whether to reveal themselves or not.

Hesitantly, the 3 roots appeared before him, each armed with a kunai in a defensive stance.

Not wanting waste any more time, he disappeared in a flash of speed and threw a kunai at the first root's chest. Blocking it with his kunai, he turned around, just in time to be stabbed in the back by a kunai.

Seeing as how the clay was ready, he immediately moulded the first piece into mini-birds. Sending them at the other roots, he efficiently took out them without drawing too much attention.

_Better make this quick. _He thought as he dashed off to his meeting place where he would meet his kage bunshin.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he noticed how he was yet to draw any attention. Making use of this, he traveled faster.

Finally his kage bunshin came into view. He was holding a pouch full of clay, a couple of scrolls and a bag. Dispelling the kage bushin, he made his way to the council meeting place. Inside, he could hear the voices of various council members all seemingly in a deep conversation. Moulding the piece of clay into tiny spiders, he sent them in through the various cracks around the building. Finally, using the other bit of clay, he transformed it into a large bird. Hopping onto it he made a hand seal.

"Katsu"

Boom. The building exploded and with it, many members of the council. Grinning in satisfaction, Naruto flew away as nearby shinobis arrived at the scene.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_In council room before explosion_

"…Now as I was saying, the Konoha libraries need to…" said Hiashi before he abruptedly stopped and noticed something wrong.

He wasn't the only one who noticed this as several shinobi members of the council looked around for the disturbance in chakra. Activating his Byukugan, Hiashi immediately saw it. Spider-like creatures were creeping into the room. Looking around, he could see dozens of them, each approaching them. They were under an attack.

"Everyone, take cover" said Hiashi as he slid under his desk. He had seen these before during the war and was all too familiar with what it does. As soon as he took cover, the spiders exploded, releasing shrapnel at the council members. Most of the council was immediately killed, killed off by the explosion. However, some did survive, though some with major injuries. Looking around, he saw that only about 4 of the council members were left standing, him included. He could see a few more injured but otherwise, the rest were dead.

Looking around to find the culprit, he used his byukugan to search. Almost immediately, he spotted him. A boy, standing on what looked like a bird made out of clay and chakra. _Naruto_. Astonished, Hiashi took a seat, gathering his thoughts. _So the weapon strikes back_.

_Half an hour later_

Hiashi and the remaining council members were meeting up at the Hokage's office. Sighing, they continued their one-side discussion.

"From here on in, Uzumaki Naruto will be classified as an S class criminal, killed on sight" said the Hokage in an almost monotonous voice.

"Agreed"

With that, the paperwork was signed.

"Send all available anbu immediately; we cannot afford Naruto to become an even greater threat to Konoha"

Ordered Sandaime as he took another puff of smoke.

_With Naruto_

By now Naruto was well away from Konoha. Deciding to take a rest, he landed near a river where he knew the borders of Fire were.

_So what do I do now? _Thought Naruto as he dismissed the bird.

_I need money to survive on. With that, I can get everything that I need._

Sighing, he looked around and saw a town not so far away.

Deciding that going there would be the best decision, he walked there whilst thinking. _What now?_

It took him about an hour getting to the town and the sun was now starting to set. Walking through the gate ways, he saw a poster which caught his eye.

_Wanted: Taka Momisawa_

_Bounty: 90,000 Yen_

_Dead or alive._

_That's it. I'll become a bounty hunter. Good source of money. Sounds like an alright job. I'll take it._

Making up his mind, he snatched the loose piece of paper from the notice board as he continued to walk down the street. It was then that he noticed that the street was littered with posters of bounties. Grinning, Naruto collected them all and stashed them into his bag. After doing so, he remembered something. Taking his head band then some clay, he allowed his mouths to chew it. After a while, he made the clay into a thin line, over the head band. Forming the ram hand seal, he detonated the clay, forming a perfect slash across the Konoha headband. Satisfied Naruto placed his headband back on. _There, I've always wanted to do that._

Grinning, he entered a nearby hotel to rest for the night.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Next Week_

_Creak…creak…_ Naruto immediately woke up. His back still ached from sleeping on the firm mattress in the hotel which he had now stayed in for a week. Ignoring the dull pain, he grabbed a kunai with one hand and started chewing some clay on the other. He carefully approached the door, unsure or what was coming. _Creeeak…_

It was close now, perhaps only a couple of meters away from the door. _Creak…_ Naruto could almost hear the breath of the person or thing on the other side of the door. The door knob, started shaking, twisting itself, trying to rid itself of its lock. _NOW!_ In one fluid motion, Naruto unlocked the door and leaped out, threatening to cut whoever was behind the door.

Now behind the culprit, threatening to slice his throat if he made a sudden movement, Naruto coarsely breathed down his neck.

"Who are you…any sudden movement and you're dead"

"R..room service?" gasped the man as beads of sweat dripped down his forehead onto the kunai.

Feeling unsure of himself, Naruto withdrew the kunai hesitantly before retreating back into his room.

"Uhh…no thanks, I'm leaving today anyway."

Nodding dumbly, the man quickly regained his composure before walking on to the next room, making sure to knock that time.

Retreating back into the room, Naruto began packing his clothes into his backpack. He knew that staying in any town for too long was unwise mistake for any ninja to make, especially a missing-nin who's staying at a town so close to his home village. It would only be a matter of time until the hunter-nin or anbu caught up.

Hastily, leaving the hotel, Naruto sprinted into the forest to look for his next bounty. Looking back at the poster, Naruto examined the face of his next victim, making sure his sharingan remembered all the details so that finding the man would be easier.

_Wanted: Hiruso Shigo_

_Bounty: 30,000 yen_

_Dead or alive_

Above was a picture or a middle aged man with dirty blond hair. His cracked skin and cloth around his head were clear features of what a typical shinobi from the hidden village of the sand would be. Placing the poster back into his top pocket, Naruto sped off east, towards Sand, where he would have better chances of finding any clues about where the man is.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Slowing down, Naruto stopped at a small town near Sand. Looking around, Naruto watched as dozens and dozens of missing nins walked past him. A perfect place to start looking for his bounty. Walking into a bar, he casually approached the bartender and sat on a stool, waiting for the bartender to finish serving one of the customers.

"And what would you like, young man" asked the bartender as he dried his hand on a dirty towel.

"Nothing, just want to know if you know anything about this man"

Digging into his pocket, he fished out the bounty poster.

The bartender cringed at the poster before leaning back.

"Sorry, but I can't give information like that away for free" he said, "If u know what I mean"

Knowing that this would happen, Naruto leant forward.

"How much?"

"1500 yen"

Leaning back, Naruto took out his wallet and took out 1600 yen.

"And a drink too thanks"

Nodding, the bartender took the money before preparing his drink. Coming back with the drink, the bartender leant forward, close enough so that only Naruto could hear.

"Shigo is one of my regulars here. He was a chuuin before he became a missing nin. Not a bad guy if I do say so myself".

"Do you know where he is now?" Naruto asked as he sipped his drink.

"Funny you should say that. He was he not so long ago; he said that he was going to Kuri to take care of some business"

Downing the rest of his drink in one gulp, Naruto muttered a 'thanks' before leaving the bar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Somewhere near the village of Sand_

"Hawk, this is wolf, Pakkun has caught a trail. Send all teams to our location"

"Hai"

Kakashi looked behind. His group of Anbus were nearing Naruto. He could feel it.

"How much longer?" asked Kakashi as he continued to run behind Pakkun.

"The trail is warm. He was probably here about 20 minutes ago so it shouldn't be much longer."

Nodding, Kakashi signaled his team to get prepared. This wasn't going to be easy, even though they had 4 Anbu teams against Naruto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto continued to jump from tree to tree. Kiri wasn't that far away, but at the speed he's going, he was sure that he would reach it before his prey. Plucking some clay out of his pouch, he began to chew on it before forming a bird. Hopping onto it, he continued to fly. 

_10 minutes later_

Noticing some imprinted footsteps in the mud below, he began to trail it. It was clear that it was fresh. Using his sharingan, he looked ahead. Though not as good as a byakugan, he was able to see several metres further than a normal eye could. Searching around, he saw a man not so far away, slowly walking towards the general location of kiri.

Grinning, Naruto sped up and took a kunai out of his pouch. Throwing it at the man's head, he frowned as it went straight through him. Noticing a presence behind him, Naruto turned around, just in time to dodge a fatal blow. However, his clay bird wasn't as lucky and was cut into two pieces.

Backing away, Naruto hastily ripped some of the clay from his fallen bird to chew again. This man was tougher than he thought.

"Who are you?" the man questioned before getting into a battle stance.

"Naruto…"

"Naruto?"

"Nendo Naruto"

Nodding, the man charged towards Naruto. Grimacing at his unfinished clay, Naruto quickly performed a couple of kage bunshins before disappearing in a flash of light. Unfazed, the man looked around.

Throwing kunais at the man, Naruto signaled his clones to do the same. As predicted, the man began to dodge the kunais. Waiting for the next kunai to be thrown, Naruto switched himself with the kunai and stabbed the man in the leg.

Panting, Naruto examined his opponent. He was good, but he was too predictable, it was obvious which way he was going to move when he dodged the kunais. Smiling to himself, Naruto signaled his clones to surround the man. He was going to finish off this man once and for all.

Shigo looked around, perplexed at what was happening. His wounded leg was now just dead weight, weighing him down. Noticing, his opponents reaching for their kunais, he immediately braced himself. In one fluid motion, dozens of kunais were unleashed. Looking for an opening, he had no choice but to jump up to doge them.

_Predictable_. Naruto almost laughed to himself as he too jumped into the air and stabbed the man in the heart. Landing gracefully, Naruto was about to cut off the head when he noticed several groups of people heading his way.

Annoyed, Naruto took out some more clay and started setting mines around him. Judging from the way the group moved, he'd guess that they were at least jounin level. Chewing some more clay, he prepared himself for their arrival.

It was only a matter of time before the group arrived. There were probably around 20 of them, each in their groups of 4 which surrounded him. Looking closely, he studied them carefully. They were obviously Konoha Anbu, but what were they doing here. Usually Hunter-nins would hunt down the missing nins. Dismissing the though, Naruto waited patiently for them do make the first move.

In the corner of his eye, he could see one of the less experienced Anbu start to get nervous. Even behind his porcelain tiger mask, his twitching of his leg and twitching of his fingers near his kunai pouch was easy to spot. It was only a matter of time before he will crack.

Naruto smirked, he was right, the Anbu charged at him recklessly, obviously not knowing what he was doing. His teammates could only watch helplessly as he stepped on one of his clay landmines and struggle against the explosion. Throwing a kunai, Naruto quickly finished the first Anbu off.

Looking back at the other Anbu, he could tell that they were grimacing behind their masks. That death was uncalled for and unnecessary. Hearing the sound of hands going through handseals, he immediately braced himself.

Noticing that the Anbu had finished the seals, Naruto looked around for any signs of an attack. Suddenly, roots rose out the ground around him, setting off his clay mines. Cursing, Naruto knew that he now had no chance. Tenzo (the real name of Yamato) was here. He was only barely able to defeat Yamato himself when he was in Konoha, now with another 18 Anbu backing him up, Naruto had little chance of winning.

Unconsciously grabbing more clay, Naruto studied the position that he was in. He had to find a way to escape. Forming dozens of Kage Bunshins, he tried to stall to get some time to think. Scanning around, he remembered the leftover corpse of his bounty. Forming more Kage bunshins, he backed himself next to the tree which the body was lying next to.

Tenzo scanned around. _Where's the real Naruto?_ All he could see were smoke and Narutos fighting his team. Looking around he finally found him. The only one not fighting or engaging in battle. He stood next to a dead body. Strangely he placed a hand onto its head before concentrating for a moment. Wasting no time, Yamato charged towards Naruto before performing a couple of handseals.

Noticing this, Naruto fled all the while concentrating.

Tenzo looked around and signaled his team, showing that the Naruto he is pursuing is the real one. Nodding, they immediately followed.

Stopping at the next clearing, Naruto turned around to face Tenzo.

"Never thought that it would end like this." Said Naruto as sweat started to drip from his forehead.

"Neither did I"

Noticing that all the other Anbus have arrived, Naruto set forth his plan. _I hope this works_. Disappearing in a flash of light, Naruto reappeared behind Tenzo, just in time to block a punch from him.

"You never change Naruto"

Glaring at him, Naruto sent forth a barrage of punches in no avail. Just as he predicted. Using his sharingan, Naruto evaded all of Tenzo attacks before he charged at him. However, just as he made contact, Tenzo performed a kawamari with a log.

_Shit_. Losing his balance, he could feel Tenzo behind him, performing his handseals. Suddenly, he felt thick vines come out of the ground and clutched him in a death grip pinning him to a tree. As Naruto struggled, Tenzo calmly walked closer and closer towards Naruto, clutching his katana all the while.

"I guess this is the end for you".

Removing his mask to show his solemn face, Tenzo sliced through Naruto's head before sealing it into a scroll.

"Move out"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay, that the second chapter… Sorry for the delay, I was busy

You might be wondering how Naruto lossed to Yamato/tenzo so easily just then but all will be revealed next chapter.

R&R plz!


End file.
